When Life Isn't Fair
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: He was never going to touch anything unusual again. Not if it had this result.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Transformers.

Please R&R!

(uhh... I have no idea where this came from)

* * *

Barricade was tempted to use one of the movie references that Frenzy had showed him while the little Hacker had been bored on Mars, hacking through into the earth's data stream to watch corny movies. One particular one that he had been traumatised by was something called The Wizard of Oz, something about a pair of red shoes and a psychotic witch, So to sum up his predicament now he used the line as he turned to look down at his Partner. "Frenzy we're not in Kansas anymore."

Naturally the hacker found it hilarious that the shock trooper was using such phrases and was promptly rolling around on his back seats trying not to lose his recently reattached head. They were sitting in an unknown city alleyway watching as an Autobot he had never seen before dowse a burning building in water in full view of the public. Some other similarly branded bots were helping the fleshies escape the building before it finally came down.

Unfortunately for Barricade the alleyway was blocked at the other end, so he couldn't sneak away. "I'm going to get my aft handed to me" he rumbled to himself as he thought out the possibilities, Frenzy has recovered and was currently doing some smaller repairs to himself cursing the boomerang nature of his throwing disks, and the squishy that had mounted his head on display.

Barricade mentally scowled, his alt-form sinking lower on his tyres as he sulked about his predicament. It had gone wrong the minute he had retrieved Frenzy's head from the underground bunker that Agent Simmons had built underneath his mothers Butcher shop, his talon encrusted hand had toppled some artefact or other and it had activated, zapping him and the hacker to this… bizarre city.

He waited until it was dark before slipping out of his shadowed alleyway, his Saleen Mustang form oddly out of place in this city of old looking cars. His detailing on his sides screamed that he was not one of the police cars parked in the precinct just two blocks away. His engine rumbled easily propelling him past cars at impossible speeds. What did he care if a human saw him? Or the small spy that bounced around his interior as he switched on his radio and blasted out some of the tunes that he had compiled into a CD.

Apparently one of the humans recognised his purple insignia that had been etched into the shield on his sides and cried out in surprise when Frenzy made a face at it through the windows. Barricade revved his engine loudly as the yellow car the fleshie was riding in gave off a Cybertronian signal. "Autobot" he snarled flicking on his lights and sirens and sped away, the small car following.

"Frag, Frag, Frag" he snapped at himself as he took a myriad of backstreets trying to lose the yellow bug and the human inside it. Frenzy fished his computer out of Barricade's glove box and hacked into the Autobot's frequency.

"A decepticon just rolled right past me!" came the yellow cars voice from the computers speakers sounding a bit strained "I'm losing him!"

"Optimus and some bots are coming to help 'bee" Came another unfamiliar voice, but he recognised the name.

"Bumblebee" he growled, suddenly braking hard causing the small bug to shoot past him. The smaller car also stopped, letting out the human as he transformed. He was smaller than the Bumblebee he knew, standing only a few heads taller than the human. Barricade smirked to himself, this was going to be fun. His alt form exploded in a maze of parts forming his bipedal mode his four crimson optics blazing with sadistic glee as he flexed his talons and growled at the smaller bot that took a step back in shock at the size of the shock trooper.

With a deep rumble of laughter he unfurled his spiked flail, his enforcer class rifle tucked safely away in his sub-space "Your out of your league little Autobot"

To his credit the smaller bot didn't run merely squared off as the boy ran to watch from a safe place. Not for long, "Frenzy, immobilise the human" he snapped at the hacker as he was ejected from his chest compartment. The smaller bot jerked in surprise at the name as the small spy scuttled away after the fleeing squishy cackling at the top of his voice.

He didn't give the mini-bot time to take off after his friend and swung his flail. Shop fronts and windows smashed as it tore through a section of buildings and power lines before crashing into the yellow mech, flinging him into the opposite street. Barricade stalked forward, his eyes glittering with malice as the small mech didn't get up. "And here I thought you were going to be as good as your counterpart. Obviously I was wrong"

"Frenzy!" he bellowed as he folded back down into his alt mode in a foul mood. The Hacker sprinted out of the side street getting chased by what could only be a metal lion. His door swung closed and the lion slammed straight into the warrior class armour. He gunned his engine disappearing into the shadows of an underpass as more Autobots arrived.

He watched as they retrieved the mini-bot putting him into another mech that transformed into an ambulance. He snarled, through his radio at the spy who was now leaning up against his window staring at the scene "Where the hell are we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

* * *

He had driven through the evening, masking his spark signature and comm. frequencies as he listened to the news of this new strange world. Frenzy had given up trying to talk to him and had slipped into recharge a while ago after folding up into his radio form, tucking himself into his compartment that was normally where Barricade's chest was, as the mustang powered on towards the horizon. He pulled over at an alcove on the deserted road, transforming feeling Frenzy tuck closer underneath his spark in his recharge like a small child snuggling his blanket.

He turned his four crimson optics to the sky, tracing some of the constellations and frowned, they sky was slightly different a star slightly out of place or Orion's belt and the constellation of Pegasus missing altogether. The North Star was five degrees out of place, he noted, referring to his own knowledge of the stars he had secretly learned in his spare time. Contrary to what most Decepticon's believed Barricade did actually have a softer side, he actually cared for Frenzy, the small Hacker that had been attached to his spark ever since he had woken up in the Decepticon medbay knowing nothing of who he was, often acting like a protective mother lion when the hacker failed to return on time from missions, snapping and snarling at anyone who was trying to get him to calm down until the small bot was safely tucked back in his chest compartment. Another of his unknown hobbies was to watch the stars and note the constellations of each world for further examination later when he had time.

He huffed through his intakes, creating a small cloud of dust that was expelled from the vents, he had never recalled his past ever since he had woken up. The Decepticons had walked figurative egg-shells around him for the better part of his early career as a shock trooper for Megatron. He remembered internally fretting about his wings, ghost feelings indicating that the short, sharp doorwings should have been a lot longer than they actually were. He could feel if someone was behind him but not anything else, it had been distracting in the early orns nearly having himself decapitated on several occasions when he was sparring, the gap in the sensory input confusing him.

His first friend had been Blackout. Blackout had joined a vorn after he had awoken, just out of his youngling years but already taller that Brawl and had a temperament to match his own. He had taken the younger mech under his wing teaching him the ways of the Decepticon. He winced as he remembered Blackout's final screech for him across the private comm. the young adult had been scared, something the Decepticons had tried to beat out of every individual warrior. "I'm sorry" he rumbled to the stars, regret filling his spark as he remembered that last shuddering whimper of pain before static had filled the comm. "You were too young"

Was it Primus' curse to be the last one of his faction on earth? He wondered looking down to examine his talons, moonlight shining over the long sharp digits. Was he punishing him for fighting in the wrong faction?

The rumble of jet engines had him casting his ruby optics to the sky again, tracing a formation of jets gliding across the sky; their thrusters spewing fire making them look like comets. He sighed, all this time alone was making his ideas become warped. He always had clarity in his thinking when he was with the other troops, Autobots were to destroy, Decepticons were paving the way for a stronger future. But now, now the whole concept had crumbled, he found himself thinking over the different values of each faction weighing them against each other. "Screw this, I'd rather be neutral" he rumbled to himself as he couldn't come up with a clear winner. And so he sat down and tried his comm. again, all of the numbers he tried came up with powerful static. He refused to comm. Blackout's frequency still feeling the odd sensation of guilt that came with the reminder of the younger mech's death. _If only I could cry_ he thought _then I might grieve properly_. The stray thought caught him by surprise emerging from a dark portion of his processor. He was so caught up in his examinations he didn't realise that the human jets had started to circle and that they were radioing in to their base of an unknown Transformer with red optics like the Decepticons.

He did hear the first missile however.

The whistle of air had him looking up, weapons on alert at the jets swung away after lightening their load. He growled lowly, giving a Cybertronian curse as one exploded near him throwing dirt and debris of rock up and onto his black and white armour. "I hate squishies" he sighed taking his rifle out of subspace and aiming through the scope, the Decpeicon teachings flying through his processor. _Never hesitate. Always go for the kill. Die for your cause._ His rifle charged with a high humming sound as one jet came to close to see if any missiles had landed its mark. "Game over" he rumbled firing once.

The explosion rippled throughout the once peaceful night, the human just having spotted the shot and ejected clear of the burning aircraft. The parachute opened up casting a white canvas across the sky. Barricade smirked as he lifted his sniper rifle again "Moving target" he mused aloud wondering if he should shoot the human or just the parachute. It would be painful either way, but the latter would give the human a thirty percent chance of survival if he fell from the height he was at, the numbers springing up from the blacked out side of his processor. "And I would care because?" he snapped at himself. He lowered his weapon in frustration subspacing it and folding down into his alt mode. He revved his engine and took off, his paint job blending him with the shadows as the jets stayed by their downed wingman.

"I'm getting nowhere" he snapped at himself as he accessed the net searching for his position in this world. He nearly howled with frustration when he couldn't find Google maps. "Have they never heard of Google?" he snapped at the internet, hacking into some map of the world and merely guessing where he was. He suddenly spotted the city he had recently vacated and scanned the sign as he passed it. Inserting it into the map to find, the screen zeroed in on the state it was in, "they don't have a Mission city or a Tranquility… Slag" he sighed pulling into an abandoned warehouse, parking in the shadows at the back. "How in the Pit do I get home?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

* * *

2007 Transformers Dimension

Optimus had been uneasy for the last few weeks, Bumblebee noted as the leader paced at their weekly 'bots only meeting. The reason that had them concerned was that Barricade had suddenly dropped off their radar after being last seen near Agent Simmons' Mothers shop and home. The human had kicked up a titanic fuss about that one….

They had arrived to find nothing but an odd warp energy reading and Frenzy's head missing from the stand in the Agent's basement. After that Ironhide demanded to go search for the 'Decepticon punk' just in case he was lurking around near there. But the problem was they couldn't find anything, not spark energy readings or talon marks beyond the Butcher shop.

Simmons complained about that an artefact was missing; taken from a World War Two German aircraft hull after the oval artifact suddenly appeared through an odd rippling portal and jamming itself directly in the aircrafts belly as it was making a raid over London crashing the craft. The British version of Sector Seven had given it to them after thoroughly looking over it themselves, no matter what they had tried it hadn't re-activated and Simmons had taken it when Sector Seven had been shut down to use as a glorified paper weight that had taken down a plane.

In the end Optimus just gave up, though Ironhide kept going out for a search with Will Lenox, assuming the Decepticon shock Trooper would turn up one way or another. After all Barricade had surprised the slag out of all of them individually at least once before, a more memorable incident when they actually surprised him back involved Barricade, Ironhide and fluorescent pink, yellow and blue paintballs stuffed in an unsuspecting Ironhide's cannons courteous of the Twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who forgot to tell Ironhide when he went out to battle. That was one of the only times they had actually gotten a one up on Barricade's surprise tactics as the shock trooper had just stared at them looking on the verge of a major processor crash as the wall beside him, that should have had a massive hole in it was painted multicoloured with fluorescent paint as Ironhide just missed his target, Barricade slipping away as Ironhide gaped at his beloved cannons in mortification.

Bumblebee subtly grinned in remembrance of that orn, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had looked terrified as Ironhide _and _Ratchet had come after them; the latter just wanting to vent his anger, the former out for murder.

"Bumblebee do you have something to contribute?" rumbled Optimus as all optics in the meeting turned to the yellow mech.

"No, sorry" Bumblebee straightened as Optimus returned to his de-briefing; he slumped down and rested his helm on his arms. This was going to be a long day.

-G1 Dimension-

"How the Slag did you do that 'Jack?" Ratchet's snarl acting as his wakeup call.

"How the Slag did I do what?" he replied feeling a little dizzy as the medbay lights seared his optics forcing him to reboot them

"How do you just go out for a walk on your break and end up getting hit by a mini meteor?" Ratchet snapped dumping what he presumed was the meteor at the end of his berth "What are the chances of that?"

"Less than one Percent" came Prowl's voice from a berth opposite Bumblebee's who was still unconscious.

"You!" growled Ratchet turning to point at the Datsun "Shut up!"

"You asked" Prowl shrugged returning to his ever present data-pad as Wheeljack managed to sit up and have a look at the meteor

"Ohh! This isn't a meteor!" he cried taking the 'meteor' into his hands and pressing the Cybertronian Glyphs arranged around the middle of the contraption "It's one of my old experiments!"

"Why do I bother?" groaned Ratchet "And that was a rhetorical question Prowl, do not answer it if you don't want me to throw something at you."

But the Datsun was nowhere to be seen and Ratchet cursed giving Wheeljack's berth a kick as his only remaining conscious patient fiddled with the unknown contraption "Frag it! Damn him to the Pits!"

"Check up day I assume?" Wheeljack asked absentmindedly as he dusted off a few more scorched glyphs and pressed the proper ones. The oval artefact split in half spilling a small data screen into his lap as Ratchet glared at him.

"Yes, until you decided to have this thing smack you on the head. If it isn't your lab exploding it's things falling from the sky! Next time this happens Wheeljack I'm going to put you in a padded room and throw away the key!"

"That's nice Ratchet" Wheeljack said switching off as he tapped the small screen "Ohh! Look Ratch! It's been to different Dimensions and everything!"

"And another thing…" Ratchet paused as he was about to continued his rant "Wha?"

"It's a dimension hopper! One of my more successful experiments… or I assumed it worked as it went missing a few months ago" Wheeljack exclaimed proudly "I programmed it to go to different dimensions and bring back something like a spoon or an object of our culture"

"And this is relevant how?" Ratchet asked feeling slightly curious

"Well the only reason it came back is because it brought something Cybertronian back from whatever universe it landed in! I have to go scan the area for foreign Cybertronian tech and objects! It might even clue us in as to what attacked Bumblebee" Wheeljack exclaimed gleefully nearly bouncing on his berth before jumping up and making a beeline straight for his lab only to be grabbed by the scruff bar and slammed back onto the medical berth

"Not until after your check up you don't!" Ratchet snapped yanking the object away from Wheeljack and slamming it down on the table next to his berth with the finality of a judge with a gravel.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Transformers isn't mine...

Please R&R

( I swore to myself I wasn't going to do another chapter until next week. But damn is this plot bunny biting hard)

* * *

He wasn't happy.

This warehouse was just what it said on the fence. Abandoned. It had been stripped of anything useful and the only thing that still worked was the odd little generator at the back which puffed out enough energy to keep Barricade going for maybe a day before the machinery gave up. Frenzy scuttled along the beams of the ceiling above the re-charging shock trooper, claws sliding into the framework as easily as butter. He had already done everything interesting, such as scaring away the nesting birds and creating a nest of chains for himself, if Barricade decided he wanted to set up camp here for a while.

He sighed clambering along the thick steel beam to peer out of some boarded up windows, some wooden planks having come loose and falling away to create a view point. The larger Decepticon below was recharging in the beam of light that filtered through the cracks. Frenzy chirred to himself as he slipped out of the broken window, casting his shadow over his sleeping partner. He paused as he was halfway out of the window giving a small cackle as he was distracted by his own shadow and proceeded to make what humans called 'bunny ears' with the enlarged shadow that his fingers made, swivelling one to face the wrong way as he changed the image to that of a dog. He jumped when Barricade gave a deep rumble, the car sinking lower on its suspension as the mech sank deeper into his recharge.

Frenzy giggled to himself as he made it out into the bright daylight, using a drainage pipe as a Fireman's pole to the ground. Barricade would have his aft later, but he couldn't care at the moment. He shuffled himself along the warehouse side and peered around the corners to check for any fleshies. He crept past the ajar doors to Barricade's hangar. Carefully watching the frame of the car as he made it to the other side and sprinting away when the interceptor didn't awake.

He inspected some of the other buildings which were disappointingly like the ones Barricade now rested in. Feeling annoyed he scuttled up the track to the main road where some accident was slowing down the traffic. With a gleeful squeal he folded down into a boombox on the semi-crowded walkway and waited.

As he watched the humans that drove and walked by he remembered the other Symbots he used to hang around with. Scorponok had been the one he had been closest too. The Scorpion having an unusual flare for hide and seek with a normally sinister and fatal twist for whoever was playing the opposite role. Scorponok was actually female, to use a human term, having no way to commune that she was in fact a femme and her dangerous nature many assumed that she was a mech. Blackout had taken obvious care of Scorponok, the female scorpion practically shone every time she was let loose and had somehow roped him into helping her preen when her killing sprees got a little messy. He kept telling himself it was because the femme had a_ very_ sharp tail and two dangerous pincers that could easily skewer his smaller, more delicate frame. After Blackout's death, Barricade had told him he searched for the Scorpion in the desert where the younger larger mech had left her to hunt down the remaining army men and hadn't been able to return for her prior to the Mission City fiasco. She wanted to be left alone, Barricade had said and that had been the end of it.

She was probably still out there, Frenzy mused with a chirr of amusement. He was jerked out of his musings as a human picked him up and carried him down the street. He internally smiled, Let the fun begin!

-Ten Minutes later-

Barricade was furious. Frenzy was nowhere to be found. He had specifically told the cretin to stay put! He stamped his pede in aggravation, tiny doorwings flicking madly as he fumed. He turned his optics to the roof with a shaky sigh as he tried to be quiet. "On the run again…" he rumbled to himself as he walked over to the door that he had left ajar. He shoved it open and folded down into his alt-form gliding out into the mid-afternoon sun. He turned into the building traffic, flicking on his moody looking holoform to try and blend in. He got the distinct feeling it wasn't working when the fifteenth person stopped to take a photo.

He ran a scan along a few cars that passed by in the opposite direction, examining the designs and layouts. He internally cringed as he realised how old these cars were and stubbornly refused to change. Slag it all he had_ some_ boundaries! He did however disguise his Decepticon brands with a simple hologram along his sides, no reason for the humans to have a panic attack and call those weird looking Autobots when he just wanted a drive.

A drive… that word seemed so foreign to him, he barely remembered a time when he could drive down a street without getting shot at. In fact he couldn't…

Eventually his patience and self-pity ran out and he resolved to take the next exit, a one way track that led out into the desert. He internally shrugged his hologram copying his movement and mimicked throwing him into gear and turning off the road and onto the dirt track. He gunned his engine hard kicking up dirt and sending a cloud of it over a couple in a convertible on the road. He chuckled as he heard the man shouting at him as he switched his holoform off. He concentrated on his speed, going seventy, eighty…

So concentrated on his speed he didn't see the police disguised Datsun coming the other way…

They collided with a firm metallic thud, both cars bouncing off of each other as Cybertronian war armour collided. The Datsun was pushed off of the sloping dust trail, as Barricade swerved around to face the way he had come, tyres spitting grit and small stones as he attempted to stop. The Datsun transformed into a Praxian framed mech, one wing was bent at an odd angle which was clearly causing the red chevroned mech pain. Barricade remained still as the other mech stumbled as he managed to get back onto the slope uphill from where Barricade now sat, nursing a bruised pride that he had been so distracted as to not see or sense the Autobot coming the other way. As the mostly white mech took out his rifle Barricade's instincts took over. He exploded into a myriad of parts, his four optics being the last to light up as he charged forward, talons spread wide, small doorwings on his back flared to sense anyone else that had followed the Datsun. The white and black mech was forced to drop the rifle and catch Barricade's hands with his own, the force of the collision sending both skidding up the slope. The Autobot grit his denta as Barricade narrowed his optics upping the hydraulics in his arms to put more pressure on the already damaged bot.

"You're finished Autobot" he snarled as the Praxian's arms began to shake with the pressure.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers

Please R&R

(I won't be able to update next week so I am posting this chapter now. And I want to thank everybody who has reviewed and faved it, I am glad you are enjoying it! I apologize for any spelling mistakes in advance!)

* * *

-_Frenzy_-

Frenzy had been put down in a kitchen; apparently the man that had swiped him lived in a pretty nice part of town. When the man left the room he unfolded and immediately was scrabbling for purchase on the polished marble patterned top. He chattered to himself once he heard the man go out the door again. Opening drawers and cupboards for anything interesting to swipe. His only concern was the large goldfish that swam leisurely in the classical bowl shaped tank, directly by the sink. He mock lunged at it to see what it would do, only to shriek in terror when the thing blew some air bubbles, the creepy staring eyes watching him blankly as he scrambled for the opposite door out of the kitchen. Then as Frenzy watched wearily, peeking around the door, the goldfish returned to swimming around and around, only pausing to stare at him when he made to enter the kitchen again.

With a dark scowl Frenzy muttered a curse in Cybertronian and stalked around the house of the man, leaving the demon goldfish in its domain. He supposed it was like Barricade, harmless one second, dangerous the next. He flicked through the CD rack hissing in distaste at the music before finding a wayward laptop and hacking into it. He clapped his second pair of hands gleefully as he hacked his way into files and then into a government site, data flashing wildly across the screen as Frenzy's four optics followed the information religiously as it scrolled past. He paused on one screen, neck shifting backwards as he gazed sceptically at the images. "D-d-d-decepticons" he muttered putting the computer down and going to find a pen-drive. The purple insignia glowed upon the screen, in the shape of the Fallen's head.

The small spy chirred spitefully as he shredded the computer bag to reach the small silver pen-drive, it was flimsy in his hands slipping between his talon like fingers making him curse as it slipped out of his grasp for the fourth time as he struggled to get it into the USB port. He finally jammed it in and immediately went about downloading all the information on Cybertronians from the database, deleting the information as he went for some fun. He cackled gleefully when the firewalls finally kicked in just as he left the government site, using his connection with Barricade to sub-space the pen-drive.

Frenzy left the house after that, making it outside and onto the roof just as the man came home again. He scampered over the roof and peered over the edge cursing his luck that the man lived on the fifteenth floor of an apartment block. He scowled and sat down crossing his limbs in a sulk. Barricade was going to have his head.

He looked up as he heard the rumble of jets engines seeing a blue jet with a black and purple one streak across the sky coming straight at him, to his surprise they transformed and landed before him looking down at him, clearly about as impressed as he was about them, which to say wasn't very much. "F-f-f-frag o-off" he grumbled in his shaky speech.

"Aww cute, thing has some bolts I'll give it that" sneered the purple and black seeker reaching for him. Frenzy reacted; his blades popping forward and swiping instinctively across the hand of his would be assailant.

The jet snarled in pain yanking his hand away as the blue jet raised an optic ridge. "Seems to keep you at bay though 'warp"

"Shut up, Megatron said to take whatever has been causing trouble to him, so here it is. Let's take it to him" the hurt seeker snapped back

Frenzy sniggered "'Cade will kill you" he said proudly in his less fragmented vocabulary

"I'll take my chances" said the blue jet as the other winked out of existence. The hacker leapt to his feet with a surprised squawk; the other jet was just like Skywarp from home! He growled, readying his throwing disks and backing up towards the edge of the building again. He heard the sound of thrusters as the other suddenly appeared behind him making a dive for his thin frame. He ducked, flattening himself to the ground as the seeker soared over him.

With a curse he dived over the edge and back into the window he had escaped from. He scrambled back into the kitchen just as the man he had been picked up by walked out into the living room, "What the hell happened to my computer bag!" he heard the human cry as he folded himself down opposite the demon goldfish again. _Damn stupid jets_ Frenzy grumbled to himself _Barricade was going to have his aft. _

_-Barricade-_

Barricade snarled as he pressed down on the Autobot. The Praxian actually let out a growl and then in a surprise move swept his legs out from under him with a firm kick. He landed on his back, his tiny doorwings spreading wide so as not to get crushed under his weight as the other backed away to get some space between them. He scowled and rolled over and into a crouch, one hand already up to transform into his flail. He growled lowly, baring his fanged denta as parts shifted and extended into the spiked flail that had torn the faces and bodies of many an enemy, the spikes of the flail beginning to spin wildly creating a chainsaw noise. He flexed the weapon, cracking it against the ground like a whip creating a flash of sparks that lit up his black and white body in a brief reflective shine as the rotating metal protrusions clashed against chunks of rock and tore apart the Datsun's discarded rifle.

The Autobot took another weary step back before dropping into a combat stance, and energon blade shining into existence as it was retrieved from the mech's sub-space. Barricade rumbled as they began to circle each other, he lifted his hand a few times and slammed the flail against the ground making the Praxian even wearier. "I'd leave while you still could Autobot." He finally snarled in Cybertronian.

The world suddenly paused as the boxier mech suddenly stopped circling and frowned at him in obvious confusion. Barricade frowned as well as the other tried to repeat his phrase. The pronunciation was all wrong even if the mech did have the Praxus accent right. "What are you? a parrot?" he rumbled confused. The Praxian's frown deepened and he rumbled something back at Barricade in his native Praxian dialect. Barricade growled bringing his free hand to his face to rub his lower set of optics the top two still trained on the Autobot. Why couldn't it be easy? Just for once…

He snarled at himself before regretfully switching to English "Why aren't you speaking properly?" he demanded "Are you glitched?"

The Praxian obviously understood him that time as he openly scowled uninjured doorwing rising sharply in insult, the injured one staying low so as to not aggravate the damaged sensors."I am speaking perfectly normal Cybertronian, it's you who is not making sense."

Barricade scowled withdrawing his flail and crossing his arms, standing to his full height. "Get lost Autobot" he finally snapped turning away walking towards the desert past the other Praxian mech "I have no desire to fight you anymore."

"So you are the one who attacked Bumblebee" the black and white mech said sidestepping in Barricade's way every time he tried to pass.

"Runt should have left me alone." Barricade snapped swiping at the annoyingly calm mech "He'll know next time"

"We are at War" the ruby chevroned mech said "You are branded with the Decepticon symbol."

"Not you're Decepticons I'm sure" Barricade snorted through his vents, a sharp release of air that blew the dust from his frame "If they are as weak as you Autobots seem to be I'll survive."

"You're not from Cybertron" the monotone mech said blue optics looking him up and down clearly still weary of his sudden non-hostility

"Not your one" Barricade said tilting his head in curiosity as to why he was even having a civil conversation with an Autobot of all people. Was his processor glitched? "Barricade" he finally grumbled looking away.

"Prowl" the other responded after a while

"Never heard of a mech with that name" he rumbled softly "Where I come from I am the last."

"What?" Prowl asked clearly surprised if not a little horrified "The last Cybertronian?"

"No you fool" Barricade snapped exaggerating his pointing to his brand emblazed on his chest. "The last Decepticon on Earth! Starscream done a runner and everyone else was deactivated!"

The Praxian watched as he started to pace "Why in the pits am I even talking to you? You're an Autobot! Decepticons don't ever have civil conversations with Autobots!"

"You are in a new world" Prowl eventually said with a frown "as the humans would say, you have a clean slate."

Barricade narrowed his four optics at Prowl "I don't need your charity"

"I'm not giving it. I'm giving you a chance to walk away, besides with your heavier build and armour, I'm not even sure I could win in a fight against you." Prowl said sub-spacing his blade and turning away, Prowl sighed through his vents as he picked up the pieces of his rifle muttering to himself "Some day off this is turning out to be"

Barricade wearily watched as the Autobot transformed and drove off, the injured doorwing bent in where it was positioned on the Datsun's sides. With a growl he folded down into his alt form and drove off in the opposite direction from the Datsun, he was going to go back to his warehouse and recharge until the world made sense again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(I am sorry if Barricade is a bit OOC in this chapter. I apologise for any spelling mistakes in advance! enjoy!)

* * *

**-Barricade-**

Barricade decided that this world was just trying to make his processor crash. He parked in an alleyway to contemplate the words of the Autobot. Now that he had left one alive and one in an unconscious state they would surely search for him. It was only a matter of time before his peace was once again shattered by relentless hunting.

He mentally sighed blocking his partner bond with Frenzy which he only done when he needed some time to himself. Nothing was making sense anymore. The Autobot he had encountered had never heard of him. Did he not exist in this world? If so, who was he? Did he side with either faction or did he run like the neutrals did only to be hunted down and slaughtered?

He growled to himself as he realised that his processor was just taking his logic in a merry go round of tiny, painful circles. Barricade delved into his memories of his own squad of Decepticons that had gone in search of the Allspark. They hadn't exactly been friends, but there was a sense of comradeship between all of the members apart from Starscream, the pain in the aft had only socialised with Seekers and had ignored them in favour of talking to Blackout, the closest one on the team to a seeker.

Barricade had hated to have Blackout near Starscream. Would it have been different? He wondered as the final memory of Blackout's dying whimper filled his audios and speared his spark with hurt and guilt. Would it have been different if he had kept Blackout away from the Decepticons? Kept the younger safe and neutral until Megatron had returned? Even if Blackout had joined up when he had left to search for the Allspark that the Autobots had foolishly cast into space, he would have been safe on Cybertron right now, fighting against the stragglers of the Autobot forces.

The emotional pain made him shiver what in the pit was he thinking? He was a ruthless killer and here he was grieving! He gave a frustrated growl, as that Autobot's words came to his mind _"You are in a new world and as the humans would say, you have a clean slate." _

Like Slag he did.

_**-Frenzy-**_

Frenzy was beginning to think that coming back in the window hadn't been such a good idea. The few minutes he got of happiness were when the human had tossed his cat into its litter box crossly yelling at it for apparently tearing up his computer bag. Within five minutes the two jets on the roof decided that they weren't letting the hacker go without a fight. The blasted purple and black jet actually tried teleporting _into_ the apartment.

That obviously didn't go well; walls and furniture were crushed and battered. Electricity sparked from wires as the jet barrelled straight into the wall, nearly sweeping Frenzy and his goldfish adversary out the kitchen window and down fifteen stories to the pavement below now speared with shards of rubble, glass and the odd pipe. He unfolded as the jet teleported away again, scrambling away from his spot on the now severely dented kitchen counter, past the broken human that now lay impaled on some wood that had flown from a nearby cabinet as the seekers wings sliced through it. The humans ruby life blood pooling around it limbs limp like a ragdolls. Much like the ones he killed on Air Force One when they interfered with his hacking, its eyes blank and staring. He grumbled in frustration checking behind him wearily as the blue jet came to hover at the hole the other had made in the wall. The goldfish had gone back to swimming, cruising around the jagged pieces of wood that had been too heavy to float in its bowl. It had already forgotten its carer's death. Frenzy dived out of the way as the blue jet's cannon fired at the house catching the goldfish and his bowl in its incinerating beam. As he ducked behind the remain counter, his throwing disks readying themselves to be ejected, the corpse of the fish flew by him landing with a wet sounding slap against the splintered wooden flooring, the hot glass of the shattered bowl scattering around the ruined flat.

Frenzy growled at his unfavourable position. Slag! He needed Barricade. He reached through the partner bond finding Barricade's side blocked. _Frag! Of all the times for Barricade to shut him out! _He thought furiously shooting a disk and catching the blue jet on the arm, part of his cannon slicing away as the boomerang like disks came back, lodging them in the support pillar somehow left standing. A pained hiss left the blue jet as he landed on the now shaky roofing. He scuttled to the door. He needed to find Barricade! The bigger mech would protect him. They had been connected ever since Frenzy had had awareness. Barricade would help him. He bolted into the empty corridor, his optics swivelling every which way so that he could find an exit. He found the stairs just as a servo grabbed for him, using his claws he clawed viciously at it shrieking an ungodly series of Cybertronian curses and random noises. Clearly startled that such a loud noise could come from such a small mech the purple and black jet let him go to cutch at his audios as Frenzy sprinted away with his unusual leaping gait.

He tumbled down the stairs and into a few straggling humans just as the jet glared at him through the window on the corridor. The fleshies screamed and ran from him as he spluttered and scrambled to find his footing on the carpets, slashing it with his sharp talon like pedes. He twittered and chirred to himself as he continued towards the ground floor. The sound of jet engines followed him all the way down. The seekers waiting for him just as he burst out of the apartment building, making to grab him.

He growled to himself, twisting and transforming himself to stay out of their grasp looking like liquid silver as he moved.

"Stay still!" the blue jet snarled as he missed the little hacker again.

Frenzy merely made a crude gesture with his talons beginning to enjoy himself as he taunted and teased the much larger seeker forgetting the black and purple one that teleported behind him.

The grip was crushing to his delicate frame making him give a shrill painful cry. His four arms pinned to his sides and his pedes not nearly sharp enough to pierce the servo his went limp with a growl. "Got you, little slagger"

An engine roared in the distance making Frenzy perk up and check his partner bond. It was open.

_Barricade! _He shrieked his joy at having the shock trooper open to him again across the bond.

_I'm coming, how in the pit do you get into these messes?_ Barricade asked back irritation thick in the bond as his form came into view. The sun reflecting off of his ebony and white paint job, his lights flashing and sirens wailing at the seekers who had looked up as the roar of Barricades engine signalled his arrival. Still moving Barricade transformed.

Parts clashed and rotated as Barricade was revealed, his talons spread as he skated on his transforming tyres the last few hundred meters ramming the teleporting jet in a brutal fashion sending them both and Frenzy with them tumbling across the street.

Frenzy was released on reflex, the small spy immediately folding up and slotting himself into Barricade's chest as the Decepticon cop car raised his talons to rake across the seekers cockpit drawing a bright pink substance instead of the usual blue. The seeker wailed and teleported away coming to stand by its partner. Barricade rumbled threateningly raising himself from his crouched position, flexing his servo which dripped with the pink fluid. His red optics glinted as he took a talon tip to his mouth, flicking out his glossa and tasting the substance. He promptly spat it back out, finding that it was energon. He examined his claws with interest as the two Decepticon seekers stared at him in revulsion for tasting the life blood of another. Barricade smiled, baring his fanged denta as he shook off his talons, looking almost deranged. He flowed into an attack stance, flexing his small doorwings.

"This is going to be fun"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclimaer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R

(sorry for the delay, I got hijacked by the one-shot bug. Enjoy!)

* * *

Barricade squared off against the two seekers

"You attacked my partner" he rumbled flexing his energon encrusted claws so that some dripped morbidly onto the pavement as the humans surrounding them took off running, some screaming at the top of their lungs. "To do so is an insult to me personally"

"And what you going to do about it?" snapped Skywarp still cradling his cockpit where Barricade's talons had slashed through the glass and circuitry "You can't fly"

Barricade's optics glinted maliciously "you think that will help you? Flying away like a frightened bird will not save you from me. You attacked my partner and now you are going to pay for it with your spark!" he roared charging forward.

Startled Skywrap disappeared in a blink of his teleportation as Thundercracker jumped into the sky using his thrusters. Barricade worked quickly, transforming his hand into his flail and managing to wrap it around the blue jet's ankle drawing a startled cry from the seeker. With a firm tug the jet crashed head first into the asphalt, totalling the left thrusters on his heel as the spiked flail dug deep into ankle wiring and energon lines.

Barricade sneered advancing on the crippled Seeker, withdrawing his flail and sub-spacing his rifle. The weapon hummed into life, the inside of the barrel glowing a bright sizzling orange tinged with blue electric pulses. He turned the seeker over with his foot aiming the rifle on the seekers stunned face. The Decepticon reached down flaring his talons and pressed down harshly into the seekers chest, drawing forth a wail and bright pink energon that swelled around his long talons that dung deeper towards the spark of the flyer.

"Stop!" The blue jet shrieked struggling valiantly "'Warp! Help!"

Barricade heard the popping noise of the purple and black jet appearing again and turned sub-spacing his sniper rifle and wrenching his claws free of the immobilised seekers chest to bat away the steel girder that had been thrown at him.

Skywarp wearily circled the Shock Trooper as the black and white grinned and chuckled like a madmech. "You came back little birdie" the interceptor chuckled optics alight with a predatory glee. "Time to play"

Skywarp took off running as the mech folded down into his alt mode, tyres squealing as it erupted after him.

Barricade smiled inwardly as he tracked the jet, his sensors sweeping wide before him. He wasn't going to escape.

**-The ARK medbay-**

Prowl sighed as he sat in the Med-bay for the second time this afternoon. Ratchet had nearly blown his vocaliser shouting at him, demanding to know who done it and had given him the extra work.

Prowl had remained silent through the rant that was just now coming to an end "Are you quite finished Ratchet?"

"I'd smack you over the head with my wrench if it wouldn't scramble your battle computer" the medic finally huffed tapping his wrench on the med berth. "Fine, I'm done now"

"Good, Has Wheeljack notified Prime about his experiment returning?" Prowl asked

"Oh so you were listening were you?" Ratchet scowled "Yes, he has, the base is now on full alert in case whatever that thing brought back is what attacked Bumblebee. Now on your front"

The Tactician sighed flopping over onto his front as Ratchet gave him the sedative so the medic could repair his damaged wing. "I know what came back" he muttered resting a helm on his hand feeling a little drowsy "Doesn't seem like a bad mech, just confused"

He heard Ratchet stop working on his wing and rush to stand in front of him "Prowl!" the medic snapped at him as he began to doze off "What was that about a mech?"

"He doesn't seem bad, just confused" Prowl repeated a little slurred as Ratchet ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"Who Prowl? Who came back!" the medic coaxed the sleepy SIC

"Barricade" the Praxian said as the sedatives finally made the SIC drop off.

Ratchet frowned opening a comm. line to Optimus "Prime, we have a situation"

**-Somewhere in town-**

Spike hated shopping with Carly. The woman was bouncing from shop to shop like the typical kid in a candy store, regardless that he often offered her a withering, longsuffering look begging to be allowed to rest.

So far, the only thing interesting that had happened had been Skywarp running round the corner full tilt and leaning against the street corner his back flat against the building, his plating charred in places and his thrusters on his heels sparking and useless. Right where Spike was currently standing with Carly, having won the argument about the amount of bags the woman was accumulating, waiting for the bus. The Decepticon seeker was currently looking panicked and peering back the way he had come, vents puffing and shaking in exertion.

"Uhh, Skywarp?" he asked looking up at the purple and black seeker

"Shut up!" the jet hissed down at him desperately "He's right behind me!"

"Who?" asked Carly looking down the street from where she was standing "I see nothing but the usual traffic and a snazzy new Police car. I wonder if that's a new model on the market soon? Should I take a picture for Prowl, so he can update his ?"

"That's him!" the seeker almost shrieked taking off again slipping down the next side-street as the highly polished Black and White car cruised around the corner. Spike paled as it swept by, that was the thing that had taken out Bumblebee.

Why was it after Decepticons? Was the thing really that deranged to attack his own faction?

Carly whistled appreciatively as it waited at the lights a few feet down the street where some people had ignored the Decepticon seeker running full pelt down the street not moments ago. "Nice detailing" she praised giving it a once over "Hang on… what kind of phrase is 'Punish and Enslave'?"

"Carly, that's a Dececpticon" Spike finally managed out dumping the bags that Carly had made him carry and whipping out his phone.

The lights changed and the Police car sped off with a squeal of tyres, the smoke making the pedestrians cough. "Road hog!" someone shouted from their car window as the cruiser disappeared in the direction Skywarp had been running.

"Blaster? Yeah, it's Spike. We have a bit of a problem"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers!

Please R&R!

(Sorry this chapter is a tad shorter than I would have liked but hope you all enjoy anyway!)

* * *

**-The ARK-**

"A mech?" asked Optimus as the Command staff all gathered in one of the undamaged meeting rooms on the ARK for the emergancy meeting.

"I went around the government files and found these plus most of them are missing, I think it might be connected" reported Jazz as he shoved a pile of pictures towards the Prime "He took down a plane with one shot, no human lives lost in the encounter. And by the looks of things in the photos he ain't happy to be here"

"so I see" Optimus muttered as he flicked through the transformers sized photo's of a large black and white mech with four devil red optics glaring up at the camera

"He is also the one who attacked Bumblebee and Prowl" Ratchet said "Prowl got his name out before he nodded off."

"And pray tell what his name is?" Ironhide asked as the photos were passed around the table

"Prowl said his name was Barricade" Ratchet said after a pause

"A little outlandish looking isn't he?" asked Jazz examining an image capture of Barricade's alt mode that he had found on a search engine when he was looking for new models of alts to scan.

"He would probably say the same thing about us, Jazz" snorted Smokescreen, filling in for Prowl while he was still in the medbay getting his wing fixed

"True but…" Jazz was cut off just as Blaster burst into the room

"Uh hate to disturb you but we have some weird things happening in town" the communications mech said

"Lead on" Optimus said rising from his seat, the rest of the Command staff following with worried frowns

"I just got a call from Spike. He was in town when Skywarp ran by him" Blaster explained going towards the rec-room.

"Don't you mean ran at him?" Jazz asked his friend

"No, by him" Blaster said "He then told me to turn on the news and lo and behold I see Skywarp sprinting by like Unicron himself is behind him being followed by a Black and White police Cruiser. At first I thought Prowl had gone bananas and pulled a Sunstreaker when I realised he was in the medbay. So I came to get you, sir"

The news was displayed on the Television at the back of the room, some mechs raptly watching it and others ignoring it in favour of getting their rations.

It showed a clip of Skywarp running through downtown looking panicked, followed sedately by a familiar black and white police car, the decepticon symbols painted in the shields that were embossed on the polished doors.

"Autobots" Optimus Prime rumbled "Transform and roll out"

**-Somewhere in Town-**

"Come out little birdy" Barricade rumbled happily as he glided down the street feeling oddly gleeful at the prospect of a real chase again. It had been vorns since he had had the pleasure to chase down a prize. He'd snipe the seeker later when he got bored of taking pot shots at the fleeing purple and black form.

He was a little disappointed, maybe he should go back and finish off that blue seeker, this one was just running away. Maybe he had called for backup?

The thought made his engine rev excitedly. He was a warrior mech by nature and these last few years hadn't exactly played out well in his favour. If he listed all the things that had gone wrong it would probably lead to another brooding session about the unfairness of his life.

He swerved around the next corner speeding up just as the jet slowed in his frantic sprinting to have more of an exhausted jog. His front hood spilt in two and his gun rose from underneath, cocked and angled, ready to fire at the flightless seeker, "Keep running birdie" he snapped firing at the jet's heel again drawing forth a wail of distress as the black and purple jet finally collapsed in the middle of the street

"Oh well" Barricade sighed transforming slowly, walking forward as the humans scattered before them, the exhausted Seeker looking over his shoulder in terror as Barricade checked over his gun casually "You know. I could probably blow your helm straight off if I aimed right" he commented wickedly as his beloved rifle began to charge

Skywarp managed to flip himself over onto his back, vents puffing as he stared up at the blood red optics glittering with predatory glee. "Game over" Barricade rumbled pulling the trigger.

**-The Nemesis-**

"Those fools should be back by now!" Starscream screeched at Megatron in the command centre of the sunk Nemesis

"Shut up you loud piece of tin!" Megatron roared right back brandishing his fusion cannon threateningly at the jumped up SIC. "Soundwave is finding them!"

"Megatron. Problem: Seekers in trouble" Soundwave said in his usual monotone from a consol "Plan suggestion: Retrieval"

"And how did you figure that out genius?" sneered Starscream "Well? Where are they!"

"Suggestion: Watch News" replied the TIC as Starscream made a clawing motion aiming for Soundwave's neck as the monotone mech pulled up the local news.

It showed thundercracker struggling to get up and a clip of Skaywarp running with various scorch marks and wounds decorating his frame, his heel thrusters sparking and useless with each stride before he disappeared around the corner.

"Autobots!" snarled Starscream stamping a pede "It has to be"

"Negative" replied Soundwave as he zoomed in on an unusual looking car that had a gun poking from the front hood. "Unknown Transformer"

Megatron watched silently with interest as another report of government files going missing on Cybertronians was also reported. "I believe we may be able to take advantage of this" he smiled darkly "Bring him in!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(Sorry for the wait :) hope you all enjoy!)

* * *

Barricade snarled as the tarmac burst and splintered under his blasters charged shot. The dust and the smell of boiling road paint caught in his intakes and olfactory sensors making him give a forceful Cybertronian equivalent of a cough, the dust swirling away from his intakes and forcing the rest around him to clear.

He stared down at the empty tarmac; the jet had teleported just as his rifle had gone off. He crouched, brushing his talons against the ground, smirking when the clawed tips turned something over. He rose to his full height, Frenzy popping out of his chest to grab at the metal shard.

"It is from that idiotic jet" he rumbled as Frenzy examined it and clicked as he scanned the metal. "Find weaknesses"

Frenzy gave a grumbled affirmative as Barricade began to walk, searching for his lost prey. He gave a soft growl, losing prey was never fun. Most of the humans in the next street ignored him, but took notice of the other humans that were scattering like frightened mice and most watched him wearily as he stepped between speeding cars. One old man commenting moodily into his strong coffee "He's going to cause a big traffic jam at rush hour, damn alien robot"

Barricade heard his partner snicker as he tuned in to the conversations going on around them. He wasn't interested in fleshling talk, he needed to find energon. His solar converters on his shoulders could only do so much for him and feeding the glutinous Frenzy wasn't exactly easy either, the spy feeding off of Barricade's own energon lines that ran along the back of Frenzy's compartment in his chest.

He flexed his talons in frustration as he came back to the same spot he had just left, The hacker on his shoulder wasn't helping either as he cackled "'Cade is lost!" over and over.

The Shock Trooper flicked his doorwings in annoyance. Straightening when his scanners picked up something in the distance, the signal was Cybertronian. There were around twelve in total led by a large truck. Wearily he took a step backwards only to hear the incoming shriek of a jet. He span on his pedes taking a cockpit to the chest as a red and white jet barrelled into him, shrieking in a high pitched frequency that resembled the whiny tones of a jet he already knew.

Frenzy was flung from his shoulder with a shriek of surprise, soaring over an alley wall as Barricade crashed into the shop front right beside it.

The little hacker tumbled and rolled into the other street, cursing up a storm. He got up brushing no-existent dirt from his spindly legs and second set of arms. He paused when he heard the transformation sequence of a bot and nervously checked behind him. A red truck transformed into a large mech, red, blue and white with a silver face plate across his face.

The hacker frowned raking his processor for the bot that this one resembled. As the bot went to speak he held up one of his arms, the finger extended in a 'quiet!' gesture as the other arms crossed over his chest.

He hummed tapping his foot, searching through the Autobot's faces in his data-banks. The other bots behind the red truck were looking down at him oddly as he hissed in frustration, why couldn't he place this bot's face?

Suddenly the little spy straightened fearfully, and began to back up, it was Optimus Prime... Slag! The two top optics swivelling back to the alleyway. "'Cade!" he finally shrieked in Cybertronian making a dash for the alley where he heard Barricade beginning to move.

_**-Barricade-**_

Barricade roared in anger as he launched himself out of the rumble at the smug looking jet that stood before him. He bared his sharp denta in a primal gesture of outrage. He subspaced his gun, loosening off shots of bright orange energy that dented buildings and took chunks out of the asphalt as they flew over the jets head.

"'Cade!" he heard Frenzy cry for him, panic flying through the partner bond making him turn to go after his wayward companion. The something tackled him from behind with a metal crash, sending both tumbling through the alleyway and into the opposite street, rubble and bits of shop merchandise flooding after them onto the road. He spread his doorwings as he landed in his back, curling his talons into a fist and delivering a powerful blow to the side of his assailants head.

The blue mech atop him rolled off with the force of the blow clutching his now dented face mask. Barricade rose from the road his armour flaring and rattling like scales, an animalistic gesture which signified no mercy, Autobots usually pulled off this move as well when really angered, he had seen Optimus Prime rattle his armour at Megatron once on the battle field when the silver behemoth had said something insulting about a recently deactivated friend.

His armour rippled and rattled as he hissed, red optics flaring with his usual predatory glee. He stalked forward like a cat, the metal that supported him on his pedes flaring out a little wider to spread his weight so that he wouldn't topple easily. He perked his doorwings high, flaring the tiny appendages out in an insultive manner.

Frenzy was at his heel in a second, gripping onto him like a limpet. He took his eyes off of his attacker to rumble down at the hacker "What has you so fragging spooked?"

The small spindly partner shuddered and pointed behind him, the Interceptor using his two left upper and lower optic to look behind him as the right two were focused on the blue Decepticon. Barricade gave a huff of his intakes at the Autobot leader and some of his mechs staring at him. "Take a picture" he snapped in the disgusting human tongue, his voice grating over the syllables as Frenzy wearily scrambled over to the sidelines, ready to dance into the frey with his throwing disks and blades "It'll last longer"

"You speak English?" asked the deep voice of the Prime, he sounded surprised

Barricade tiled his head and gave the Autobot leader a flat look "Stay out of my way and I'll get back to you"

With that he charged at the blue tape-deck, his arm shifting and elongating into his trusty flail, spikes whirring around it as stopped and swung. The Purple brand of the Decepticon was shorn off by the spikes of the flail as it ripped across the bot's abdomen, spilling the pink energon. A dronish gasp struggled out of the vocaliser as the bot went down.

"Is that it?" he sneered in Cybertonian, kicking his sharp pede into the mech's side sending to sprawling

"Frenzy eject" the monotone bot said pressing a button on his shoulder. A cassette popped out unfolding into a small mech

"Hey! Soundwave! You alright?" Asked the cassette turning to the injured bot. Frenzy had barely had time to get a response from his partner before something silver with four optics launched itself at him with a loud screech of outrage; a demonic black and white mech chuckling cruelly above them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! thanks to everyone who has reviewed and faved this story! Next chapter should come sooner or later :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(Hope you like this Chapter!)

* * *

Frenzy scrabbled at the small purple cassetticon with an enraged shriek. He slashed and clawed wildly as they both tumbled across the road, Barricade lunging for the blue Decepticon that had struggled back into a standing position, toppling them both over the railing of the road barrier and down a grassy slope onto the interstate.

The two smaller mechs separated, Barricade's Frenzy getting a kick to his thin silver body, sending him bouncing along the tarmac. "Son of a maintenance drone!" Soundwave's Frenzy snarled turning his arms into his earth shaking pile-drivers.

The silver Frenzy hissed back as the earth shook beneath him. The sliver stalks where his optics were mounted swivelled to and fro as building and tarmac crumbled and bounced along the road. Not to mention a red mini-bot that toppled over thanks to the forceful vibrations behind this dimension's Prime.

Always flexible and never to be out done Barricade's partner skittered across the road like a silver dart, his CD shurikens coming forward in his chest ready to shoot. He fired one of his boomerang like disks, severing several energon lines in the blue and purple cassette's upper arm, rendering one of the drivers useless as the second one missed the cassette and rebounded off of a lamppost only to embedded itself in a shop window, somehow not even breaking the glass.

The blue and purple bot yelped as his arms transformed back in a flash of pain, the acrobatic, spindly mech baring down on him, this time with hooked claws and sharp pedes. He cried out as delicate wiring and even tough battle armour was shredded by the cackling silver opponent. To his relief he heard Soundwave eject his brother, Rumble charging up the slope and crashing into the hissing foreign looking cassette.

_**-Barricade-**_

Barricade rolled down the slope allowing the Decepticon to break his fall as they burst onto the highway. He landed heavily on the tape-deck making sure to fracture the glass of his chest with a well placed elbow as he rose. Car horns blared wildly around them as humans swerved and braked, smashing into each other. One car failed to stop as Barricade placed a pede down and nearly swept the Decepticon Shock Trooper from his pedes. His scanners sensed that the human had been killed as he turned t face the sparking, injured tape-deck "Rumble, Eject" the monotone mech ordered, pressing the button on his shoulder, the glass shifting and crunching as the front reeled open to eject the tape, "Mission: Help Frenzy"

The cassette nodded and skirted around the armour rattling Barricade and jogged back up the slope. The Autobot's were still watching from the bank. Most milling around in their confusion of the events presented to them. Either that or they weren't sure who to help.

Barricade gave a rough growl as he heard the sound of jet engines above them. Wearily he retreated under the underpass, bracing himself as the tape-deck advanced. He felt something tap his processors. "So you are a telepath" Barricade muttered to himself with amusement flexing his claws "My mind isn't a nice place to be, mind-reader, even the Soundwave I know recoils from the darkness in my mind."

Regardless the not painful dig at his mind became deeper and Barricade let him in, dropping his firewalls and allowing his rage, pain and the most mech-blood covered memories erupt into the front of his mind. The telepath recoiled stumbling back with a pained cry of distress as the cries of the mechs that Barricade had slaughtered rang and screamed in his head. The blue bot sank to his knees keening at the dark shadowed nothingness that filled Barricade's processor. "I told you, you wouldn't like my head" Barricade said as he prowled forward raising his talons to kill the mech that had dared to tamper with his mind.

He turned in the nick of time at the sound of heavy pede falls to lock grips with a blue, red and white mech.

"Optimus Prime" He acknowledged with a hint of fear, the brother of Megatron and the descendant of the holiest of mechs. The First Primes. In his desperation to get away from his leader's equal he pulled off a move that he had yet to perfect. He twisted his wrist grabbing the Prime's and falling backwards, using the momentum to toss the boxy mech right over his head, kicking the mech in the abdominal plates. As he hit the ground one of his wings wasn't able to move in time and was crushed by the double weight.

Barricade roared in agony, white hot pain like a supernova running over his back as the wing splintered and crushed towards his back. He shot to his pedes like he was scalded stumbling a little as his silver/blue mech fluid splattered to the tarmac. Oddly he paused staring at the energon on the road same as the mechs around him. He reached back, his talons gathering the fluid and bringing it to see with his optics. Barricade's still useful wing twitched as he watched the swirling silver streaks in the glittery blue mech-fluid.

_Barricade! _Frenzy's end of the bond snapped open making Barricade look up and at the ridge which his silver partner was behind. _I need help!_

The Shock Trooper offered the Prime a snarl before he turned and bounded up the hill.

He paused, armour flaring in outrage as a storm grey mech held his partner by the leg, the little silver hacker dangling sheepishly waving at him, the two other cassettes standing wearily behind the large grey one, a large black cannon on his other arm pointed at Frenzy's head. Barricade offered his partner congratulations in Cybertronian at the state of the beaten up, more boxy partners. Beyond the little scene the Autobots and Decepticons had engaged in skirmish.

Frenzy cackled and Barricade smirked, his energon running in small blue and silver rivers down his frame.

"You laugh at death?" the grey mech holding Frenzy demanded in that annoying English that the humans used

"I'll laugh at Unicron if given the chance" Barricade responded flexing his talons experimentally still dripping his mech-fluid. "I am a warrior, I live for death"

"Who are you mad-mech?" asked this dimension's Starscream with his screechy voice

"I'm a Shock Trooper" Barricade offered with little interest "I am the rough breeze before an acid storm"

"Surrender now or your little friend gets it" snarled the jet aiming his null ray at the dangling Frenzy

"Did you know that a Cybertronian femme will do anything to get back its Sparkling if it is in danger?" Barricade suddenly said with an evil smile

"That is not relevant" snarled the grey mech still holding his cannon at a laughing Frenzy's helm.

"The creator of a partner bot acts exactly the same." Barricade said his gun appearing out of his sub-space in a flash, a bolt of orange and blue bursting from the muzzle, aimed at the large grey mech's head.

Frenzy's sliver frame dropped to the ground, Barricade's partner performing lithe acrobatic movements as he dodged the red and white seeker's grasp, rushing towards Barricade and the safe cavity of his chest.

"Decepticon's retreat!" cried the grey mech as he saw the Autobots defeat the mechs he had brought with him. And with a parting shot he fired his fusion cannon strait at the scrambling Frenzy.

Barricade caught the movement with one of his optics as he prepared to make his own getaway. He lunged forward placing his back in between Frenzy and the purple blast. Painful warnings flashed in red across his processors his damaged wing taking the hit full force. "Warning, stasis-lock activating"

He snarled as he slumped to his knees his limbs growing weak as he fell forwards onto the tarmac, Frenzy buzzing around his head in a panic, screeching in Cybertronian at him. His Processor blocked him out as warning after warning piled up on his visual screen.

He fell forward onto his front, he tried to claw at the road and rise but his talons merely twitched

"Stasis-lock activated"

Frenzy's panicked optics faded from view and the dark silence poured in.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R!

(Sorry it took so long! I was having trouble deciding who to dump Barricade and Frenzy with. hope you all enjoy!)

* * *

_**-Barricade POV-**_

The world was dark.

The world was quiet.

Barricade decided he didn't like it. He had the sensation of floating, the darkness was crushing but somehow soothing. He had no worries here, no depression, and no guilt. No overwhelming anger or urge to destroy.

The only annoying thing about this experience was the odd buzzing noise by his audio, that no matter how much he swatted at it wouldn't go away. A grey patch in the distance bobbed around somehow always in his line of sight whichever way he turned.

His back tingled, one of his doorwings giving phantom pains every time he flicked them curiously.

_What the frag had happened?_ He wondered _did Blackout drop me from a height again? _

He vaguely recalled Frenzy was supposed to be around here somewhere. He probed their partner bond receiving the sensation of crashing into a reinforced wall.

"What the slag is going on?" he shouted into the void

_**-ARK medbay—**_

The scanner beeped as it began its run over the prone Black and White mech that lay on the berth. The green light of the scanner ran over the sharp contours and jagged edges finally ending its run over the black double chevron that shadowed the four grey optics.

"It's creepy" said Ironhide as he stood near the berth that held the strange mech "He doesn't have optic covers"

"He came from a different dimension Ironhide" said Optimus as Wheeljack finished repairing his arm "We could learn a lot from him. The only reason that Megatron brought him down was because he caught the damaged doorwing."

"And he was protecting that silver cassette" reminded Prowl flexing his own newly-repaired doorwings in some sympathy to the newly patched doorwing of the black and white mech laying prone on the medical berth "So he has some morals in there for a Decepticon."

"Speaking of doorwings, the doorwing was unlike any wing I've ever repaired before. It was tougher and more resilient than even Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's armour, Megatron's fusion cannon only gave it a dent and charred the edges of the wound. Still despite that they were covered in additional armour they were incredibly sensitive so it knocked him offline." Ratchet explained as a hologram containing Barricade's basic shape and armour materialised. "Where is that silver cassette of his anyway? I heard Red Alert screaming down the corridor that it was loose when I was doing the patch job."

"He's still hovering around in the vents" Wheeljack said cheerfully pointing up at the grill that covered an opening to the medbay. "So far he hasn't done anything other than watched us repair his partner"

Four blue optics glowered at them from the shadows of the duct and a flash of silver as the cassette shifted to watch them closer as they gathered around his partner.

"How the slag did he get up there?" Ironhide asked bewildered "I though Steeljaw and Eject were watching it"

"He got away through a ventilation shaft" said Blaster as he stomped into the medbay "He's a slippery little thing, sharp claws too" he added holding up his mangled servo.

"I'm more worried about the big one" Ironhide said as they heard the silver bot in the duct hiss, chattering out some random snippets of what they presumed to be Cybertronian. "That thing tossed you over its helm Prime, no offence but you are kinda heavy."

"None taken old friend" the Autobot leader replied with a chuckle "He surprised me as well, he somehow knew me"

"'Cade" the silver cassette suddenly grumbled

"I beg your pardon?" Ironhide asked tilting his rust red helm up to look at the silver dart of a cassette as he flitted around the opening of the duct, clearly agitated.

"I want 'Cade!" it snapped down at him in fragmented speech, stamping its small pede and crossing all four of its arms.

As Ironhide was about to chew the silver bot out for being disrespectful an odd sound came from the prone Barricade. His chest armour shifted at the centre under where his spark was, revealing a storage compartment. Frenzy cackled in the vent slicing through the metal of the grill and dropping into the medbay.

"'Cade!" the spindly bot squealed gleefully clambering up the frame of his partner and scrambling into the compartment just as the rust red Ironhide made a lunge for him. The compartment snapped closed with a whirr and clank of shifting parts shielding Frenzy from the outside world.

Ratchet cursed as his holographic model of the Decepticon Shock Trooper he was doing notes on disintegrated and was replaced by a newer one that now included a folded up Frenzy sitting snugly in his compartment "Slag it, I'll have to re-do the notes again"

"I didn't know that Praxians could have Cassettes" Prowl noted in surprise

"Normally Praxians just do with their wings" Ratchet agreed as he tapped the hologram over where Frenzy was now re-charging, the scan zooming in to show the schematics of it "It looks like it was built in rather well. Though there is some scarring around the walls, clearly it wasn't a clean cut when they took the wiring and metal out of him to create that little spindly silver thing."

"They what?" Blaster cried in horror "You don't take metal from your own frame to create a cassette! Heck if I had done that I would have nothing left of me!"

"To be honest I think they built the cassette out of the large doorwings he once sported" Ratchet said with a frown peering closer at the hologram. "It says here that his basic frame design was supposed to be heavier at his back, he should have had two large doorwings. Not those thin things that they left on him. And then they took the wiring for the cassette's frame from underneath his spark where the cassette now stays. Poor fragger would have been in agony after that operation. Not to mention the stress of suddenly supporting a newborn cassette."

"Was it done as a kind of torture?" asked Optimus in concern

"We'll have to ask him, though I doubt it. He could have merely chosen to give up his doorwings, seeing them as a weakness and replaced them with a more useful cassette" Ratchet said as the figure on the berths talons suddenly twitched "I would stand back a little if I were you"

The other bots quickly backed up, away from the black and white frame as dark red lensed optics flooded with bright ruby light.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to do a bit of a background for Frenzy's creation and why Barricade has such little doorwings... :) hope you liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R!

(Enjoy!)

* * *

_**-Barricade POV-**_

He was staring into a roof of nauseating neon orange, light reflecting off of the metal and torturing his optics. He looked about him, his vision tinged with enhanced red, spying a medbot and some other mechs a little away as he flexed his talons. He sat up, bonds that held his wrists and upper torso down snapping effortlessly, mentally running a few scans over himself to see if they had changed anything, he gave a low rumble of pleasure as he felt his left doorwing, previously injured, functioning normally.

He growled when he found his sub-space empty and his internal weapons offline. He flared his small doorwings in outrage and felt Frenzy twitch in his compartment. He scanned the medical officer and gave a low rumble something akin to a laugh as this boxier looking Ratchet approached with a wrench in hand.

"Try anything funny and I'm going to smack you with my wrench got it?" the white and red bot snapped as his four optics watched him wearily talons giving an odd twitch every step the medic took towards him.

"It's true" he chuckled to himself in his native tongue, the odd chirps, whirls, whistles and clicks making the medic frown at him "All medics have terrible bed side manners"

"Talk properly Decepticon" Ratchet snapped as he went back to his holoscreen as vitals changed with the now active mech. "I know you can"

"Mores the pity" Barricade said lowly in English with a roll of his top two optics, his lower left keeping tabs on the group of mechs discussing something out of his current audio range, his lower right watching the holoscreen that displayed his schematics and vitals with keen rapture. "Why'd you help me Autobot?"

"We want to know who you are and why you are attacking both Autobots and Decepticons without discrimination" Ratchet replied as he shut down the holoscreen before turning to the sitting Barricade "You are taking all of this surprisingly well"

"All part of the plan" the Shock Trooper said offering the medic a fanged grin, his talons glinting as he flexed them

"Spare me the tough mech talk" Ratchet said rolling his optics as the group at the back of the medbay near the doors came further forward again "You got tossed into our dimension from wherever you are from thanks to the tinkering of our resident mad Scientist. I know you have no plan _and _nowhere to go"

Barricade growled his optics narrowing and tiny doorwings forming into a small 'v' "Touche" the interceptor snapped "Get out of my way"

"What?" Ratchet seemed surprised as Barricade attempted to stand, the tall Decepticon hunching forward showing Ratchet's previous theory to be true. The Shock Trooper needed to lean forward for balance to be able to stand properly thanks to the absence of his larger doorwings "No way! You're not fully repaired! Back on the berth!"

Barricade spread his talons launching forwards in a lunge that was often a killing strike "Don't order me around Autobot!" he roared back his talons slightly piercing the chest of the medic in a vicious warning "Or I'll rip out your spark"

He was tackled from the side by something rust red, and glaringly obvious in his red-tinted vision, both thrown to the side, Barricade's helm slamming into the wall, scrambling his processors before he could even think about what even hit him. In his surprised daze he felt someone tug wires in his neck and his vision turned black.

_**-The Brig-**_

Frenzy felt himself being ejected quite forcefully sending him tumbling onto his tiny aft as Barricade raged and paced in the Autobot brig, sometimes slamming his shoulder into one of the walls denting it severely. He watched as his partner eventually calmed and sat down on the recharge berth, raking his talons along the wall taking ribbons of metal with him as he went leaving small gouges in the nauseating orange wall.

Frenzy snickered finding the ribbons of metal amusing to play with, coiling and uncoiling and twisting around in a hypnotic pattern as he strung it between two of his servos. Barricade ignored him facing the wall, his arms folded in a huff and his doorwings tensing every time he heard movement outside of the energy bars at the front of the cell. Frenzy found the pink bars of glowing energy pretty and would shuffle closer only to get zapped by them if he tried to touch much to the amusement of the red and black armoured mech that stood guard.

After the twelfth time he got zapped Barricade forbade him from going over to the front of the cell clearly sick of his whining after the 'Pretty pink energy bars' gave him a new scorch mark. He looked up curiously as he saw a grey mech with a red chevron come into the brig with a tray. His optic stalks swivelled eagerly as he heard the sloshing of energon in a cube.

"Careful Blue" he heard the guard say "The big guy just stopped denting the walls"

"I'll be fine Sides" the red chevroned mech said flapping grey doorwings in reassurance "Besides I'm only here to drop off some energon because Smokescreen wants to play a game of that new one that Chip gave us."

"Aww… I'm going to miss the first game of Scrabble?" the red and black twin whined as Frenzy gave a quiet snort of displeasure, he wanted his energon frag it!

"Yeah, but I heard Prowl and Jazz had a game earlier before they went back to playing Risk. Apparently both Jazz and Prowl nearly had a processor crash after Chip explained the rules" the grey Praxian laughed with the guard "Apparently Risk is simpler for them both to…"

"Shut up!" Barricade snapped from the shadows of the cell "Some bots are trying to Recharge here!"

"You shut up!" the guard shouted back "I'm trying to have a conversation!"

"It's okay Sideswipe" said the grey Praxian sliding the tray through the bars "I need to get back, I'll record the match for you!"

"Thanks Blue!" Frenzy heard the guard call as he dived for the cube of energon only to pause when he saw inside it. The container was the same metal cube shape that most Cybertronians used only the energon in this was… pink.

Frenzy whistled and chirped to Barricade who turned and rolled onto his pedes, his usual hunched gait stopping when his pedes were nearly either side of the small silver hacker.

"It's Drone Grade energon" Barricade said picking up the cube and standing straight and swirling the liquid under his olfactory sensors. "Is this a joke?" he rumbled to the guard who was watching with interest as Frenzy scaled Barricade like a jungle gym to get at the energon "I can't survive on this slag"

"He seems to like it" Sideswipe replied pointing at Frenzy who had liberally stuck his whole helm into the cube that Barricade held, Frenzy's lithe frame balancing on Barricade's arm as the spy drank happily

"He's a drone" Barricade rumbled in annoyance as Frenzy looked up from under the energon, his helm a mass of dripping pink liquid "Of course he's going to like it you glitch"

"Alright then" Sideswipe sneered crossing his arms "What do you have?"

"Energon" Barricade said bluntly as his partner dunked his helm again "though I'm not surprised you lot are so easy to take down if you drink this"

"So…" Sideswipe said with a frown "How are you going to stay online?"

Barricade snorted "solar energon converter in my Sub-space, military issue. Your resident scientists probably have it. It probably has enough charge to get a cube out of it. That's what I drink" With that the Shock Trooper stomped back to his berth but not before lowering Frenzy and his unexpected treat to the floor with an odd gentleness before slumping back onto the recharge berth and going back to his graffiti on the wall.

He heard the Brig doors open and several pede falls approaching his cell. Frenzy looked up from the cube, shaking off the pink energon that dripped from him and scuttled back to Barricade, scrambling up the larger mech and tucking himself into the compartment in his partner's chest. Annoyed at what could have frightened his partner Barricade looked up; his four crimson optics leering out of the darkness of the cell, to stare at the three mechs outside of the energy bars, the red and black guard, a gold mech that gave him a thunderous scowl and a familiar boxy rust red mech with large cannons.

"You're coming with us Decepticon" the rust red mech that had tackled him in the medbay growled, fiddling with his cannons "Optimus Prime wants a word with you"

* * *

A/N: Hands up who actually knows how to play Scrabble 'properly' (aka follows the rules to the letter)! I had to play against my dad once and i swear there are waaayyy to many rules to follow for such a simple looking game. Doesn't really help that my spelling is a bit rubbish as well... XD anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R!

(Sorry this took so long! Anyway thank you to everybody who read, reviewed and faved! Hope you enjoy this chapter!)

* * *

The whole damn ship was orange!

Frenzy was cackling over the bond making him growl as he shifted in his seat in the silver walled interrogation room. Thank Primus this room was a different colour or he would have thrown a fit!

Barricade shifted his stasis cuffed wrists, resting his talons on the desk he was sitting in front of that was scattered with pictures and data-pads. His pedes were chained to the chair legs that they had smartly welded to the floor preventing him from pacing or attacking. Frenzy had popped out a few minutes ago and was currently scaling the walls.

The corridors that the three mechs had managed to force him down were all mind numbingly the same colour. Some of the mechs wandering around had stopped to stare at him earning a red glare and a curse in Cybertronian that would have had any self respecting mech, could they have understood him when he was speaking his native tongue, going into an explosive rage. After all one did not insult other bots creators by calling them glitched maintenance drones unless they wanted a fight.

He began to tap his talons in a random sequence, making sure to leave small indentations in the metal desk, the cuffs giving a pleasant electrical charge every time he shifted his wrists. Barricade grinned as the door to the Interrogation room opened revealing a large red, blue and silver mech.

"Optimus Prime. How grateful I am to be graced with your… _honourable_ presence " he rumbled as Frenzy managed to scale up to the roof and start crawling along the ceiling, small dainty claws that had slit throat lines and ankle wiring digging into the metal. The small hacker gave him a wave and ducked out the top of the doorway just as it hissed shut and the automatic lock snapped into place.

"And you are Barricade" the large leader replied sitting on the seat that he pulled up to the desk containing the various pads and Ariel pictures "it says here you took pot-shots at a military jet" the mech rumbled in return as he scrolled through a scrap of text on the data-pad's glowing screen.

"They fired first" Barricade said boredom dripping from his tone "Self defence"

"Bumblebee?"

"Mistaken for some bot of the same name" the Interceptor replied with an innocent smile which was more like a half sneer, making the mech look devilish as a fang dropped over a lip-plate.

"Prowl?" Optimus asked again wearily as he made sure the spikier mech was still attached to his chair

"Head on collision" Barricade snickered "I trust he still has the dents from our encounter?"

"He is being repaired" Optimus said softly with a little deliberation "Now, why would you attack your own faction?"

"My faction?" Barricade asked tilting his helm curiously, his upper two optics flickering in a blink before his lower set mimicked the action.

"Decepticons" the boxier Optimus replied "You picked a fight with them and you wear their brand, care to explain why?"

"I hold allegiance to Megatron" Barricade confirmed with a dark frown "But I am not of this world where Decepticons are in greater number. In my world we are going extinct"

"What do you mean?" the masked mech asked

"Optimus Prime, descendent of the first Thirteen and defeater of the Fallen destroyed my faction's goals" Barricade said as if it was common knowledge "I am one of the last Decepticons on earth. You Autobots are very persistent hunters, no matter how much good will and slag you all preach."

"So we, as in the Autobots, have been hunting you?" the large barer of the Matrix muttered

"Humans don't take kindly to being squished and terrorised apparently" Barricade shrugged mentally scolding himself for revealing information, his other half of his processor mentally scoffing thinking _What the hell? They can't exactly help the Autobots in my world._ "My partner is especially good at getting information."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" the truck transformer asked with a frown placing the pad back on the interrogation room desk.

"About ten minutes in that direction" Barricade said neutrally pointing at the door with his bound wrists "I would hurry, Optimus" he grinned showing off his sharp denta "He gets into everything if he isn't watched"

"Very well" the mech sitting across from him said almost serenely much to Barricade's chargin, placing the finger of a servo to the side of his helm, calmly stating the scenario to the mechs on the other side of the walls, before shuffling the data-pads and holopics on the desk into a better order.

"Frag you" Barricade mumbled grouchily, and here he was hoping for a bit of excitement.

Deciding to ignore Barricade Optimus withdrew several objects from his sub-space and scattered them on the desk. "Can you explain what this is?" he asked tapping Barricade's solar energon converter

"Energon dispenser" Barricade said reaching for it and swiftly dragging it to him tapping away at glinting silver glyphs a small cube forming in the base and bright neon blue liquid with silver streaks dribbled from a nozzle.

"What is that?" Optimus asked studying the silver swirled liquid as it sloshed against the sides of the tiny cube that Barricade had managed to extract out of the device's meagre charge.

"My breakfast" Barricade growled defensively and he took a swig of the fluid. Energy rushed down his throat tubing into his tank, the pleasant buzz that always came with drinking energon after having to refuel at human gas stations for so long made him hiss with careless delight. He felt awake now, his optics returning to their full brightness an eerie light show of increasing shades of red and his systems rumbling louder. He put down the cube, half empty and wearily watched the Prime, his doorwings flaring out to catch any stray data waves that he had missed in his half charged state.

"This rifle is very advanced" the Prime continued undeterred making sure to keep the Shock Trooper's sniper rifle out of the mechs reach.

"I have modified it true" Barricade said with little interest taking a last gulp of the energon and crushing the cube between his clenched talons shards of clear cube crumbling into dust.

"And the dagger?" Optimus asked as a shining ceremonial energon dagger skittered across the table to rest at its centre.

It was an ornate piece, the hilt a mesh of precious metals and a shining blue energon crystal embedded in its grip. The blade was made of the armour of the deceased, ancient Cybertronian glyphs indicating who the mech was running down its broadside.

Barricade watched the blade in silence, optics running over it for damage or scratches. "A friend. I'm sure you are familiar with the Decepticon burial traditions being a Prime and all. Our armour is made into weapons. This armour belonged to a friend. I managed to scavenge a part of him from the battlefield before you and your human friends dumped him beneath the sea."

Optimus frowned at him clearly sensing the painful contempt and regret in his growled declaration "What was the mechs designation?"

"None of your business" the Decepticon rumbled dangerously, claws raking at the table "Just get me home frag it!"

"You came here by using one of our engineer's inventions" Optimus said gently

"Great, dimension jumped by a nutty professor" Barricade grumbled rolling his optics "Could this get any worse?"

The door hissed open and a black and white mech rushed in an azure visor covering his optics "Prime sir, we have a problem. It seems that, that little silver drone is currently having a tussle with Starscream just outside the ARK"

"I stand corrected" Barricade muttered in annoyance _what the slag have you done now Frenzy?_


End file.
